Big Family
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: Drabble of Brittany and Santana and parenthood. From this prompt: Britt and San married? With a child  or two, or twenty ?  Can be only a one shot too if you want!


"Mommy!"

"You go."

"He said Mommy, that's you."

"Can't I be Mom today?"

"No you're Mommy and I'm Mom and you're being shouted."

"But I'm tired."

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, wake up, your Prince is calling you."

"San come on, please. You're up, just go _please_."

"Right, OK, I'll go but he _did _say Mommy." Brittany mumbled a sort of 'yeah' in response and turned over onto Santana's side of the bed, burying her face in the pillow, smelling the familiar scent of her wife. She could hear Santana's attempt of cooperating with Leo as he stropped and whimpered in his bed. "He wants you." she heard and figured Santana was back in their room after failing to calm him down.

"Mommy!" Brittany huffed and swung her legs over the side of the bed before looking up to Santana who simply laughed at her.

"Baby," cooed Santana lovingly, kneeling in front of Brittany. When she received no reply, she placed her hands on the blonde's knees and sighed out, "Pancakes?" Brittany nodded and stood up before walking over to the entrance to the little boy's room.

"Mommy!" he squealed excitedly and she couldn't help but laugh. He really was her little Prince. She scooped him up in her arms and delighted as his eyes, which looked more and more like Santana's everyday, looked up to her with complete adoration. "Can we feed the ducks today Mommy?"

"Sure kiddo," she yawned and threw the little boy onto her back as she started to dance. Without her realising, Santana walked into the room and looked at the pair of them with judgemental eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she fought back a laugh.

"Me and Mommy are being dinosaurouses aren't we Mommy?"

"_Dinosaurs,_ Leo, and I thought we were being dancers."

"No Mommy, we're dancing like Uncle Finn and Mom calls Finn tirranisauraus rex. That's a dinosaur, right Mom?"

"I do not dance like Finn!" Brittany protested as she put Leo on the floor, "and it's tyrannosaurus rex, baby." The boy laughed and shrugged his shoulders, Santana still found it amusing that Brittany was the one teaching him how to pronounce his words. Leo ran over to her and hugged her leg.

"Oh now you want me!" she laughed before picking him up and kissing him on the nose, "You told me to get out before."

"I was tiiiiiiired!" he winged, "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." she kissed him again before he struggled and wanted to get down. As he ran out of his room and into the kitchen where he could smell his pancakes which were waiting for him on the kitchen table, Brittany walked over and kissed Santana lightly.

"Morning hottie." she winked and hit her lightly on the bum.

"Morning honey." laughed Santana before kissing her more lustfully, making sure to take opportunity of Leo tucking into his pancakes. They looked around the room to the toys left on the floor and the finger paintings on the walls. Photos of the three of them had been kept above his bed. It was Leo who said 'I like to see you when I wake up at night because then I know you're there.' It was all they ever wanted for their child, for him to love and value them. It was even better that they didn't have to force the bond that had been created.

"I don't know why you needed to wake me when I'm the one pregnant." Britt huffed and looked down to her bump which she felt was getting bigger by the second, "When you were, I did everything to make you feel comforted."

"Don't I help you enough?" Santana looked sad as she moved her hands to the bump and stroked it gently, "I'm sorry."

"No no you're right. You _do. _He just wanted me that time, it's OK." she smiled and took Santana's face in her hands and kissed her again, "I love you San."

"I love you too Britt Britt," she knelt in front of her and spoke to her belly, "and I love you two too."

"Hey what about me?" they both looked to the door to see Leo covered in chocolate and a frown on his face.

"I love you too Leo," Santana laughed and began mopping his face, "but I don't love the mess you leave for me to clean up."

"Sorry Mom," he laughed chirpily and began shouting nonsense to Brittany's tummy. Calling the babies 'sister' and 'brother' made the couple pray for a boy and a girl, they don't know if Leo could take any different.

"...and if anyone hurts you I'm going to hurt them very hard because I'm your brother and I'm a Lopez and Lopez's kick butt."

"Where've you heard that?" Santana asked, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"On a video Aunty Quinn showed me on her laptop, it's of you in High-school and you were shouting at some nasty person with an afro." he nodded and continued talking to Brittany's tummy as Santana thought about what else Quinn could have possibly shown her little boy which she wasn't aware of.

"Oh and little man, you're a Lopez-Pierce, which means you don't condone violence." Brittany winked at Santana and they began to laugh.

"OK so if anyone hurts you, don't hurt them back because that's not allowed, you just tell me and I'll tell them off. OK?" he waited a moment before turning to face his Mom, "I can't wait until the day they answer me."

"Oh!" exclaimed Brittany, placing a hand to her tummy, "Oh! Leo, come on they're kicking."

"They heard me?" his face both lit up and looked instantly confused at the same time, he didn't know what was happening or why his little brother and sister were kicking his Mommy but he was excited nonetheless.

"They heard you, they're answering! Come on, feel it!" Both Santana and Leo scrambled to feel the babies' first kicks. Tears fell from Santana's eyes as she remembered when Leo first kicked in her tummy and the happiness she'd felt then. She looked up to Brittany who was smiling down at her and nodding excitedly, she knew that feeling, where you weren't sure if it was a good or a bad sign but it was _something_. The first time you really feel you have something (or somethings) growing inside of you and you're not really sure how to handle it but by God it's exciting.

"You know what I think Mommy?" came from Leo suddenly, "I think they want to feed the ducks too. Can we do it while they're awake?" Santana and Brittany smiled at one another before nodding to the boy.

"Sure, I'll go and get some clothes on and we'll go right out."

Leo nodded and jumped up and down before going to 'help' Brittany get ready. As Santana sat on the double bed her and Brittany had shared since before Leo was even born, she looked to the two people in front of her. She thought about how the dynamics would change by the addition of two. Thought about the stress and possible lack of attention Leo.

Then she thought about the joy and happiness that was granted by Leo's birth, the way they felt when they found out they were going to have another child, then when they found out it'd be two. She remembered the look on Leo's face when he heard he'd have someone to play with and look after, and the way he'd already got names in his mind for them.

She realised that everything that was happening was exactly what she and Brittany had wanted. Even more. She decided that while of course there would be difficulties in the next twenty years, they would all be worth it and in the end, she would be a much happier person because of it.

Besides, they'd always wanted a big family.


End file.
